systemstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Roberto
Mike Roberto is the current president of the Joolian Space Defense Force. He has held the position for one whole term (6 years). He was born on 6/21 6E 239 in the Helgan-Ortonian Peoples Empire. History Being born on Jool, he was automatically a citizen of the country. He was born to two Lenusian Parents who were on vacation. He spent the majority of his early life in The Free Unity. Growing up here, he learned to love the cold environments. He aspired to become President of the Free Unity one day. Becoming mayor of his local town, he rose through politics quite quickly. Soon he would become senator of his local district for the GFE. After the Free Unity split off of the GFE, Mike grew quite furious. The split urged Mike to attempt to run for president to merge TFU back into the GFE. He ran in 6E 261, but lost by a 54-42% vote. This enraged him. A year after losing the election, Mike moved back to the town he was born in in the Helga-Ortonian Peoples Empire. A rebellion happened, and the rebels won. After the rebels won, they declared themselves the new PCL. From here, he was living in the PCL. He became a citizen and worked closely with the politics within the region. He once again became a senator, but this time for the PCL. Mike would lose the election for Senate in 6E 279, and subsequently run for mayor of the town that would soon become the capital of the PCL. He won, and stayed mayor for quite some time. He grew popular for his anti-shrill policies. In the following years, he became a celebrity throughout the growing PCL. He ran for president in 6E 284, and won. He officially became president of the PCL under the "Strong Joolian Party for the Working People" (SJPWP ((SJP Sea-Jips))). He served for a years until his country was thrown into war with the GFE. From this point, Mike needed to make decisions that were tough. Finding himself in a heated war with his home planet saw him become stressed. Finding a new way to become popular, he went with the war idea, and declared his hateship with the Lenusian "Tyranny." He became ultra-popular from this, and so he stuck with it. Second Galactic War Finding his country, and ultimately planet, at war with the GFE, Mike had to carefully decide over every possible decision. Roberto found himself in sticky situations left and right. After the shelling of the capital, he needed to retreat to the deep tundra in the northern portion of his country. There, he made backroom deals with Sabre Corporation and various other corporations and mercenary groups to help his efforts. Shortly after learning about the markers, Mike left The Evasive Man and Autar Jarak in charge of military functions. At this point, Mike needed to just hide. He would wait in his bunker for more promising news. After learning that his armies had lost in the battle of Eden, he officially declared the country of the PCL dead. In the aftermath of this, he immediately called out for the resumption of his presidential term in a new country called the Joolian Space Defense Force. He would see himself get criticized by Lenusian Leaders for this decision. Planet Jumper Incident Roberto lead his country for a short few years of peacetime. His main policies were to rebuild the JSDF, and work closely with Lenus in terms of peace on the Planet Jumper project. Here, he set up a deal to allow all citizens from Jool to board the Planet Jumper and go to new portions of the galaxy. During the beginning of the incident, he heard news about Darth Asshole, the leader of the military, being M.I.A. This left him in an awkard position. He communicate with The Evasive Man, and he would tell him to tell Ridelow Ben that he is now in charge of the JSDF military. Roberto became more involved in the process of the Planet Jumper Incident. He tried to become more lucrative with his dealings, as to keep the peace between his nation and his rival, Zach Hudson's nation. This peace ran dry when the discovery of a marker on the main moon of Blashpartz. He attempted to not provoke the GFE, but the incompetence of Ridelow caused rising tensions between GFE and JSDF. Roberto knew that the peace was not going to last, so he found comforting news when the Slenians had decided to ally his nation. At this point, Mike switched to a war policy once again. This policy only extended once he heard news about the secret classified project to revive Jarak. Knowing Jarak would take over for Ridelow once he was revived, Roberto signed the secret bill. He allocated the funds towards the project, and allowed TEM and Ride to do whatever they needed to do to get the markers. While this left Roberto out of the picture, he asked TEM to keep closely in touch of what was going on throughout the project. Mikes main focus was to find Darth. Throughout meetings with TEM and Ridelow, he discussed the possibilities of where Darth could be. His military strategy was to invade TXS home-world and see if Darth was there. After that point he would go back into acting less secretive. Mike signed bills and enacted policies while the mini-war went on. He discussed in secret with other leaders of various species in the Galaxy. He got some of them to join the JSDF cause. During his agreement calls, he called a Macabian Rebel leader. They organized a deal which would allow the backing of JSDF from the Macabs if they helped the Macabs retake their planet from the GFE. At this point, Mike had taken serious critizism from leaders throughout the council . He knew the war was full-scale now. He made a secret trip to the Free Unity to talk to their leader. He got the Free Unity to side with the JSDF during a pivotal mission to assassinate a Ke'Ea military commander in a nightclub. Feeling satisfied with himself, he allowed himself to go on vacation for a while. After coming back, he was alerted with good news from TEM and Ridelow about the trails on the location of Darth Asshole. He is delighted, and allows the two to continue to work. He didn't do too much from here on out until the very end of the Planet Jumper Incident, where he had a secret phone call between him and a mysterious man who's voice was distorted. The two agreed that the ship of the mysterious person would extract Darth from Xanthee.